Overwatch Rising
by Strange Thoughts
Summary: It has been five years since the disbanding of the original Overwatch, and since then a mysterious organization known as "Talon" has arisen to ignite the flames of war and chaos across the world. The world needs more heroes; it needs the rebirth of Overwatch. The story of Overwatch Rising takes place after the recall, and explores what it entails for the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1 - Reform

This is my attempt at a serious fic - the first fanfic I've ever written. Basically, due to the sheer amount of speculation I've had over the story of Overwatch, I've decided that I would write my own based on what could happen in the future. There will be OCs, but they will have minimum impact and will primarily be there for the heroes to interact with. I hope this goes well.

* * *

 **Reform**

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

Several months had passed since the Talon attack on Watchpoint: Gibraltar, led by the feared black robed terrorist known as Reaper. Winston felt lucky to be alive, to be able to thwart their plan to execute all Overwatch agents. Now, after five years of disbandment, it was up to him to lead the newly reformed Overwatch.

The influx of members increased since the attack, and since Widowmaker's successful assassination of peaceful monk leader Tekhartha Mondatta. The world needs heroes, now more than ever.

Winston sat in front of his computer with peanut butter at hand. He examined the members who accepted the recall. Tracer, Genji, McCree, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, those were among the members who were contacted. One of the members who hasn't responded to the recall had been one of the members he wanted to have the most.

Dr. Angela Ziegler, known by her call sign "Mercy". Winston knew she had been reluctant to answer the call, given her disillusioned view of the organization following the destruction of the Swiss Headquarters. But now wasn't the time to let old wounds get in the way.

"Someone has to do something… we have to do something!" Winston said aloud.

For now, all Winston could do was rebuild the organization the best he could. Through his leadership, and with the help of Athena, he was able to turn Watchpoint: Gibraltar into a fortified facility, ready in case Talon strikes again. Winston turned around, as several members walked by them.

"How much progress are we making with the base?" Winston asked.

"Very good, if I do say so myself. Talon will have a hard time getting through this if they try." Nora said.

Nora was a 31-year-old engineer from Ireland. Ever since the recall, she had been a key member of the Watchpoint's fortification. There had only been so many resources available, especially to an organization that was outlawed by the United Nations.

Winston smiled and gave her the thumbs up. What saddened him was that Overwatch still had been hated by many, even after they rescued the Doomfist gauntlet from falling into Talon's hands. It's because of that stigma that many agents have yet to answer the recall.

There were over thirty members who currently occupied the Watchpoint. Winston had specifically requested builders who he could work with to create a heavily defensive base that the new Overwatch can call home. With the help of schematics sent by Torbjörn, they could keep out any unwanted intruder with ease.

Winston moved through the Watchpoint, the other member saluting him as they saw him. It was flattering, as he had been unaccustomed to being considered the leader, and they were recognizing him as such.

"It's good to see you, boss!" a member said.

"Ah, good to see you too." Winston said, struggling to remember his name.

Through the hallways, he continued inspecting the progress that was being made to the facility. Once used as an orbital launch facility, the location would have to serve as Overwatch's headquarters, for the time being.

"Winston," Athena said. "Ever since the you reinstated the organization, none of the core group has set foot in Watchpoint: Gibraltar apart from Tracer and yourself. Perhaps you should consider calling in a summit?"

"Yes, I had considered that idea myself, Athena. I would like to speak directly to the other six. If only Mercy would accept the recall."

"I understand. But for now, you'll have to make do."

Winston nodded.

"Alright." Winston said. "If you will, send the message to the others. We need to meet in person."

"Consider it done."

* * *

London

Tracer had been watching her favorite soap opera with Emily next to her. Just when it wrapped up, she received a message on her phone, from Athena no less.

 _Attention. Please arrive at Watchpoint: Gibraltar as soon as you are able. Winston wishes to speak with you._

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Tracer said. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I understand. Overwatch business calls for you."

They kissed before leaving. Tracer zipped out the door, heading to her car, where she would drive to a secluded area located outside the city. A place where her dropship wouldn't be found. _Alright, big guy, I'll be there soon!_

* * *

Nepal

Genji meditated alongside his teacher Zenyatta, as he always does in his daily routine. Out in the mountains, he could be at peace with his existence, knowing that he could reach a state of enlightenment.

Then his internal communicator received a message from Athena.

 _Attention. Please arrive at Watchpoint: Gibraltar as soon as you are able. Winston wishes to speak with you._

"I must leave now, there are important matters to attend to." Genji said.

"Very well, my student."

Genji stood, and began his departure. It would be time to return to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, a place he had not been to in a long time.

* * *

Boston

McCree sat with his feet kicked up at a bar. The cowboy was ready for a few drinks to lift his spirits. In the corner of the establishment, the news broadcasted a report on the Second Omnic Crisis that was ongoing in Siberia. _McCree sighed, of course the world would be tearing itself apart_.

The bartender poured him a nice big glass of Boston lager, to which he looked eagerly at his alcoholic treat. Just as when he was ready to get tipsy, he received a message from Athena.

 _Attention. Please arrive at Watchpoint: Gibraltar as soon as you are able. Winston wishes to speak with you._

Another sigh. _Just my luck_. Still, he knows that the they had a good bar built in there. McCree placed money down for a drink he didn't get to enjoy.

"Thanks for the drink, but duty calls."

McCree waved as he left the establishment. _This better be something good_.

* * *

Norway

Reinhardt and Torbjörn traveled with each other alongside Brigette. They had arrived to Norway to do deal with a gang of criminals that were terrorizing a small town. Naturally, once they saw two Overwatch agents, they were able to make quick work of the criminal menace. Reinhardt could still remember hearing the praise of a young child, a reward good enough for him.

"You shouldn't be dragging me along on your little adventures." Torbjörn said.

"You know it feels good to see justice done!" Reinhardt said.

Torbjörn shrugged. He could always count on Reinhardt to get him involved with things he wouldn't otherwise be a part of. Still, it did feel good to help the townspeople out when they needed it. Just as they were walking, they each received a message from Athena.

 _Attention. Please arrive at Watchpoint: Gibraltar as soon as you are able. Winston wishes to speak with you._

Reinhardt looked at Torbjörn as he smiled at him. Torbjörn was less-than-amused.

"Well my Swedish friend, it's time we go back to the old base."

"Yes, I suppose someone needs to keep you people from ruining everything."

* * *

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

Winston looked at the screen. All five people who received the message accepted. All he had to do was wait, as there would be much to discuss when they arrive. Athena then spoke to him.

"Winston, a special guest of sorts has arrived. Dr. Angela Ziegler is waiting outside."

"Mercy?!" Winston exclaimed. "Uh, I mean, let her in."

The door slid open, allowing the Swiss doctor inside. Dressed in normal attire, she appeared calm as she approached the gorilla. He wondered what she had to say.

"Hello! I wish I knew you were coming, I would've straightened up around here."

"I've come here to tell you something, if you don't mind."

"Sure… what do you have to say."

"Do you really think that reinstating Overwatch is going to change anything? It was shut down for a reason. The public does not consider the organization to be heroes anymore."

Winston sighed. Just what he didn't want to hear.

"That isn't true! Overwatch has already done good, we've saved lives. I've met those who consider us to be heroes."

"Heroes wanted by every government in the world?"

"Someone had to this, don't you understand? We had to do it. That's why we're here. Talon went too far, they tried to kill all of us, and they killed Mondatta. I will not stand idle as more innocent people die."

Mercy let out a weak smile. Winston always was the type of act on his heart rather than his mind.

"Let's just be realistic here. You don't have the resources that Talon does. How do you plan to fight them?

"We'll do it, just trust me."

That response made her shake her head. Some people just never change.

"Look, our friends coming soon." Winston said. "Would you like to speak to them? I'm sure it's been a while."

"Well it's not like I have anything going on right now. I'll talk to them, for old times' sake."

Winston felt glad that she showed up unexpectedly. All he has to do now is wait for the others to arrive. _Hopefully she can be convinced to rejoin Overwatch_. Winston returned to his computer, monitoring the progress they were making. Soon enough, the seven of them will be united.

He could only hope it will end well.


	2. Chapter 2 - Summit

**Summit**

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

For the first time in a long time, the seven of them have gathered together in a conference to discuss the current matters. Winston, Tracer, Genji, McCree, Torbjörn, and Reinhardt stood forming a circle. This ensured that no one could look away from each other.

"Overwatch was shut down for a reason." Mercy said. "Many, myself included, would agree that this organization overstayed its welcome."

"And I must admit," McCree said. "The deal with Blackwatch? No thanks. I could never get around that, it was worse than my old gang."

Genji turned to Mercy. Though it was impossible to tell through his helmet, he looked at her with hope.

"Dr. Ziegler, surely you believe in the idea of second chances. I was given one by Overwatch, and by you."

"What do you mean by that, Genji?"

"I think he means we need to give Overwatch a second chance." Winston said. "I'll admit that not everything about Overwatch was perfect, but I've seen what the world has become. It needs Overwatch again, and if no one else is going to do something, then we will."

McCree raised his eyebrow at Winston. If anyone in the room knew first hand just what the organization of 'soldiers, scientists, adventurers, and oddities' were capable of doing, it was him.

"You have to forgive me for being less than enthused about your views." McCree said. "I don't think anyone else here has first-hand experience as a Blackwatch agent. The things I've seen done in the name of the 'greater good' makes me sick to my stomach."

Tracer took the opportunity to speak to McCree, as she had always been up for the idea of Overwatch returning.

"We all owe something to Overwatch." Tracer said. "I owe them my life, so does Genji. Rein and Torby are legends because they saved the world during the Crisis. Winston found a new family, and so have you Mercy, even if you don't like to admit it. As for you, Gunslinger? You found a new way of life. If it wasn't for Overwatch, you could've been dead or in jail."

"Isn't that sweet." McCree said. "I feel like I'll be in one or the other eventually, it comes with the work. You've seen the news, right? I'm the one who got blamed for the train hijacking over in Houston. The only reason I agreed to sign on was because I had nothing to lose, but now I feel like I'm just digging myself deeper."

Reinhardt also turned his attention to McCree. All this talk about how Overwatch was bad was beginning to make his skin crawl. He knows that justice must be done, and no matter how risky it is.

"McCree," Reinhardt said. "Are you ever going to put the past behind you? When will you realize that justice being done is its own reward?"

"He has a point." Mercy said in McCree's defense. "If anyone here knows the ugly side of Overwatch, it's him. No one would listen me, instead they did the exact opposite of what they should have done. Now look where we're at."

Winston felt somewhat saddened to see how divisive the members of Overwatch are about its return. If everyone had been perfectly united, things could get done so much easier. Nonetheless, he was the leader, and he had to show that he was a capable one.

"My father told me to never see the world for what it appears to be, dare to see it for what it could be." Winston said. "What he said is true, now more than ever."

"That's a nice inspirational little saying you got there." McCree said. "But we're just a bunch of outlaws living outside the law. What can we do?"

"He has a point." Genji said. "You and I should know best about what being a criminal is like, but we're different from that. We've shed our past. Now we're acting as vigilantes. We'll keep the peace, legally or not."

McCree crossed his arms. It's true that he'll never escape being a criminal, but he knew deep down that he could do some good while he was at it. Mercy looked at Genji with curiosity.

"Vigilante? Why do you wish to live that way, when you have found peace in your adopted home at the Shambali Monastery?"

"I said goodbye to a good friend upon his departure to London. It turned out to be the last one I had. You should know what I'm talking about, Dr. Ziegler."

Mercy was saddened to hear that. Genji had become an unofficial member of the Shambali, likely viewing the residents as his adopted family. Now she understood why he wanted to act, because one member was forcibly taken away from him.

"Tracer," Genji said. "I think you and I know that Talon left unopposed has gone too far. Ever since Amélie Lacroix betrayed us, and then murdered the ones we admired most. Guilt hangs in my conscience. Had I stayed with Overwatch, maybe I could've ended Talon before they got the chance to do what they did."

"Yeah, I hear you." Tracer said. "But you can't blame yourself for this, it's not good for you to think like this."

Torbjörn let out a small laugh. All this talk about 'blame', 'guilt', and 'outlaws'. This wasn't the time for that.

"Is this how the new generation acts whenever there is a problem? Bicker around instead of doing something? When I was around, everyone knew what they had to do!"

"You also weren't breaking the law, need I remind you?" Mercy said.

"Some rules were meant to be broken." Torbjörn said.

Winston wanted nothing more than to unite everyone under the cause for goodness. He could tell that four of the others were with him. All that was left was McCree and Mercy. He adjusted his glasses, ready to say something to the others in the room.

"Take a look around. What do you see?" Winston said. "You see people from all walks of life, from different backgrounds, all together under the same roof. We may hail from vastly different places, but we're all united by one thing: the desire to do good. You've seen what has become of the world since Overwatch was disbanded. There's only so much we can accomplish separately, but together, we achieve anything."

Tracer smiled at him. That was just what she wanted to hear. She saw just how diverse the room was. British, Japanese, American, Swiss, Swedish, German, all led by a gorilla from the moon. 'Good' was the universal language.

By this point, they had been speaking to each other for roughly fifteen minutes. Though there was some clashing in opinions, it felt relieving to speak to each other in-person for the first time in a long time.

Athena then spoke, alerting the rest of the group.

"Talon activity has been reported in Ilios." Athena said. "If there was ever a time to act, that time is now."

Winston smiled. He turned to the rest of the group, who all knew what he was going to say.

"What do you guys say?" Winston said. "Let's show Talon what we're made of."

"Alright, let's do this!" Tracer exclaimed.

"We'll strike them before they get the chance to strike back." Genji said.

"I could always get payback on those bad guys." McCree said.

"Justice will be done!" Reinhardt said.

"Looks like I'll be coming along then." Torbjörn said.

"Alright everyone, suit up!" Winston said. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

Winston left the room, and the rest followed. Mercy stood behind, watching them concern. She didn't want to take part in this act of vigilantism, fearing what could happen if things go wrong. Just as they were leaving, Genji stopped, and turned to face her.

"Ziegler," Genji said. "You're coming along with right? You know we could use a medic."

Mercy paused for a moment, before looking directly at him with eyes of determination.

"Fine, I'll go." Mercy said. "Someone needs to keep you people from killing yourselves."

Genji nodded, and she followed suit. Everyone got dressed in their uniforms, and loaded up their weapons. In unison, the seven of them walked as a group to their dropship. The other members waved at them as they walked by. They entered the dropship, taking off into the sky heading to Ilios.


	3. Chapter 3 - Return

**Return**

Ilios

The trip from Gibraltar to Ilios took roughly four hours. During that time, the members of Overwatch got caught up on the going-ons in their life. Until this point, they had acted separately in their own parts of the world. Now was the time for peaceful discussion, before they entered the battle.

"Be mindful of what you do." Athena said. "Talon is currently holding hostages in return for a ransom."

"I'll see to it that they don't get the chance to hurt them." McCree said.

McCree tipped his hat. He always was the confident one, but underneath his smile was anger. Talon would likely execute the hostages when they no longer needed them anyways, that's how they do things. He's going to enjoy this.

"We'll send a message to Talon." Winston said. "Everything they do from here on will be at their own peril."

Everyone had prepared for what they had to do. They hovered above the National Museum of Treasure located in Ilios, where the priceless artifacts were stored, at a high enough level to where they wouldn't be seen.

Talon hoped to make out with both the artifacts and a large sum of cash, all the better to fund more terrorist operations. They will be in for a surprise when Overwatch shows up.

"Alright everyone," Winston said. "Consider this to be the day Overwatch officially returns, as far as the public is concerned. They need to know that terrorists will not continue to prosper."

All of them nodded. It was time. They could see down below, where a large cluster of citizens and the Ilios police had gathered in front of the building, powerless to do anything about the situation. It was time for some outside help.

"Engaging active camouflage." Athena said.

Their dropship, the MV-261 Orca, turned invisible. All the better for the element of surprise. The dropship descended, onto the roof. Everyone was ready. Quickly, all seven of them moved through door on the roof upstairs, making it to the interior.

Genji scouted out first, moving quickly and quietly. A Talon operative was taken out before he even knew he was there. Then he signaled the rest to follow.

"Remember." Winston whispered. "We must make sure the hostages are safe before we can go all out."

"Well allow me to solve that issue." McCree said.

Downstairs the hostages sat, tied up with Talon operatives aiming their rifles at them. They laughed, as it seemed almost too easy.

"Heh, this is like taking candy from a baby." One operative said.

"You guys have such bad luck, you make our jobs as smooth as possible." Another operative said.

McCree had his fingers just above the holster of his Peacekeeper. He needed a quick draw to pacify the hostage takers.

"It's high noon."

There wasn't any time for them to react. Before they knew it, they fell to the floor from two near-instantaneous shots.

"McCree!" An operative yelled.

"I have company, just to let you know!" McCree said.

The Talon operatives opened fire as McCree rolled out of the way. Then their bullets became useless as Reinhardt appeared with his shield.

"Keep 'em coming, I can do this all day!"

Three operatives were quickly ended by a turret that Torbjörn placed. The turret focused its fire on the operatives desperately trying to take it out. Winston jumped in front of the hostages, three women and two men, and smiled at them.

"Don't worry, we're here to keep you safe."

They nodded without saying a word. All he needed was to see the smiles on their faces when they showed up.

"This will protect you."

Winston set down a barrier, meant to keep them protected from any Talon operatives who attempt to kill them during the firefight. Afterwards, he jumped next to two operatives firing at Reinhardt. To their horror, he smiled at them.

"Excuse me for 'dropping in'."

He grabbed the two of them with little effort and threw them of the ledge into their doom.

"Jesus, how many of these Overwatch guys are there?!" A Talon operative said as he took cover.

"More than enough." Tracer whispered into his ear, shocking the operative.

The operative turned around and shot his rifle, but Tracer blinked to the next side with no effort, and shot the man down. He groaned in pain.

The inside of the museum turned into a firefight, as the operatives tried and failed to take down the Overwatch agents. They became desperate, and clearly in panic. Nothing they did could even touch them, and Overwatch was taking them out one at a time.

"Ah, now this is more like it!" Reinhardt said.

"Thirty of them, seven of us. An even fight, I'd say." Torbjörn said.

Reinhardt charged at a fleeing operative, breaking his spine upon impact. Then he threw a fire strike at another, taking him out instantly. Torbjörn was practically in two places at once thanks to his turret. They fell one-by-one to their weapons.

Genji dashed across the building, dodging and deflecting bullets while taking them out. As he focused on another operative, one from behind aimed his rifle at the ninja, preparing for a surprise attack. However, before he could shoot, he himself was shot several times by a blaster, before being punched in the face by none other than Mercy.

"Say 'ahh'!"

Genji turned around, nodding at the medic in thanks to her contribution. Mercy took out her staff and began powering him up, just as he took out his blade.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!"

Genji sliced through even more operatives, and had the power to make even shorter work of them than he normally does, all thanks to Mercy's power boost.

By this point, the number of Talon forces were beginning to wane. Tracer through her pulse bomb at three of them, blowing them to smithereens. McCree got another two with a few quick headshots. Winston electrocuted several of them with his Tesla Cannon. Only five remained.

One wisely put his gun down and his hands in the air.

"We surrender! This heist isn't worth our lives, please spare us!"

The others followed suit. They each set their guns down, knowing they had no chance of winning against this group of agents. McCree didn't let his gun down for a second, just in case they tried something.

"On the ground." Winston said.

Just as they were told, they each lied down with their hands behind their backs. Winston took the opportunity to dismantle their weapons. Tracer handcuffed each of them, the police will take care of them later. The hostages were set free, where the euphoric citizens ran out, happy to be rescued by such incredible heroes.

The crowd looked up to the top of the building, where a news ship hovered above, hoping to capture more footage. They got their wish. The group stood atop the balcony, overlooking the audience. All of them stood in V-formation. Winston was at the center, Tracer and Genji were on his left and right, McCree and Mercy were on the mid-left and mid-right, while Torbjörn and Reinhardt were on the far-left and far-right.

Winston had a speech in mind just for this.

"I was once told that to never accept the world for how it appears to be, dare to see it for how it could be. Now, that saying has never held more truth! It's been five painful years since Overwatch disbanded, and the world has become a worse state because of it. If you are with Talon, fear us. If you oppose Talon, support us. If you want the world to change, join us. We are hope, we are justice, we are determination… we are Overwatch."

The crowd cheered. Their task done, the seven of them left, returning to their ship. To their surprise, four UN officers blocked their way. Winston was not amused.

"Sir," a UN officer said. "You do not have the clearance to act under the name of Overwatch. Please come with us and peacefully face prosecu—"

"Son… just don't."

Winston's words froze them in place. They knew they couldn't do anything, nor did they really want to. They walked passed them as they stood. Tracer turned around with a big grin adorning her face.

"Cheers luv, the cavalry's here."

The line caused one officer to feel a giddy sense of happiness.

"I always wanted to hear that!"

Their work was done for the day. A smooth operation if there ever was one. No one got hurt, at least not them. Athena piloted the MV-261 Orca into the skies. Everyone relaxed after a long day.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to have my long-overdue drink." McCree said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey at the table.

Genji began to meditate, while Mercy, Tracer, and Torbjörn sat alongside McCree. Winston observed the news at his desk, and Reinhardt stood, thinking proudly of himself.

"So that little stunt we just pulled." Tracer said. "That's going to be all over the internet. We're celebrities now, I'd imagine?"

"We're not celebrities." Winston said. "We're heroes."

They took off through the skies. When they arrive back at Gibraltar, there will still be much to do after they rest up. That act of heroism was just the beginning. They will have to focus on the rebuild of Overwatch.


	4. Chapter 4 - Soldiers

**Soldiers**

Dorado

Soldier: 76 sat inside the abandoned warehouse that would have to serve as home for him and Ana. He would be the first to admit, it was a dump. A stepdown from the glamorous, Overwatch-funded homes that he had been accustomed too. There he sat, looking at an old photo of himself and his son, Jonathan.

When he last had contact with him, over five years ago, he had heard that Jonathan enrolled into college, having been accepted at Harvard University. As he continued to look at his online status updates, he could see that Jonathan had gotten married, and now has a daughter named Eliza.

A daughter he may never get to see.

"Jack," Ana said. "I don't think it will do you much good to sit around and dwell on the past."

Ana approached him from the other side of the building. She had been doing research on the current events of the world. Though it took time, and it's far from perfect, they've manage to covert the warehouse into a base of operations for the time being. Including chairs, a holographic television set, a computer, and even a place to store their food, they knew they could stay for a while.

"You know me." Soldier: 76 said. "Old wounds take time to heal."

"Well then, let's see what you think of this."

The holographic TV was switched on, it was a news channel broadcasting a news report from Ilios, being held by American reporter Trish McNamara. She looked directly at the camera, ready to deliver her report across the globe. Soldier: 76 looked closely.

"Earlier today, a Talon operation in Ilios was halted by seven former Overwatch agents. They had intended to make out with the artifacts, and an untold sum of money, in exchange for the lives of five hostages. Five members of Talon were arrested and have been called in for questioning by the UN police. After the deed was done, the seven of them stood atop the balcony, overlooking the crowd gathered outside the building."

Trish began listing off the names of the members, as they were displayed on the screen.

"The seven members identified are:"

"Winston, 29, one of the genetically enhanced gorillas from Lucheng Interstellar's ill-fated Horizon Lunar Colony program, and is believed to be their leader."

"Lena "Tracer" Oxton, 26, a British ex-pilot and field agent who has time manipulation abilities as the result of a failed experiment."

"Genji Shimada, 35, an ex-yakuza member hailing from Japan's once powerful Shimada clan, he was disgraced and nearly killed by them before being turned into a cyborg."

"Jesse McCree, 37, a man born out of time, this American outlaw has taken to fighting for causes he believes is right, regardless of the legality behind it."

"Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, 37, a Swiss doctor, and perhaps the best. She has used her skills as a medic to keep the people safe, now she uses them for the benefit of Overwatch."

"Torbjörn Lindholm, 57, an engineer from Sweden and a member of the original Strike Team, he has operated across the world combating rogue Omnics and titans. Known to have 'interesting' views on the matter."

"Reinhardt Wilhelm, 61, once one of German Crusaders, and later an Strike Team member, he has since traveled across Europe in the search of adventure."

"Though there are those who've condemned them for their illegal activities, there are just as many cheering them on. What does the return of Overwatch mean for the world? Stay tuned for more coverage."

The TV was shut off, as Soldier: 76 maintained his stern expression. Ana smiled at him.

"So, the gorilla thinks he can do my job, hm?"

"Someone has to do it, Jack."

"They say Overwatch is back? What is even the point. Everything will fall apart, just as it did for me."

"The new generation picks up from the old, perhaps a new perspective can change things?

"I guess."

The days inside the warehouse were long, as he could only go outside at night when he were at less risk of being spotted. At least he had Ana to keep him company, though he felt a degree of jealousy over her ability to go outside in the daytime. Outside of speaking to his old friend, he would read what he could online, or watch one of his old movies.

At night, Soldier: 76 did what he could to scout out the area, and see what kind of criminal activity was occurring in Dorado. He had made it his mission to put an end to Los Muertos and their reign of terror, and he was going to finish it.

Though they rarely spoke of it to each, both lamented their inability to contact their loved ones. At this point, it's the worst thing they could do. Jack and Ana could remember how Jonathan and Fareeha were like family, being as close as brother and sister during Overwatch's golden years.

"It was a shame you had to bring me here." Ana said. "Couldn't we have gone to a more tropical place, like Hawaii?"

"What would we say?" Soldier: 76 said. "We're just two old ghosts looking for a vacation?"

Ana had a small laugh. Of course, she knew what she was here for, and she was going to do just that. Ana would be the first to admit that living outside the law wasn't an easy task. Having to fake her death, her identity, ever since she was 'killed' by Talon's top sniper.

"Don't worry, I got your back. Someone has to bail you out when things go wrong."

"I appreciate it, and the feeling is mutual."

This seemed like the right time to go outside. The old warehouse had always worn her out from how depressing it was.

"I think I'm going to get some groceries. I'll be back."

"Yeah, don't mind me. I'll just be here doing… something."

Ana left the building, and went out to explore. There Soldier: 76 sat, all by himself. Sometimes he wonders why he even carries on. The world thinks he's dead, and celebrates him as a hero. But no one would celebrate him if they knew the truth. He could recall the day he visited his own grave.

It was fitting. He died that day, and carries on as a ghost who walks among the living.

But the answer was always clear. He wanted to avenge his fallen organization, and have his revenge on the world that rejected it. That, and in any way he could, he would end crime no matter the risk.

 _I'm not a hero anymore, but I'm still alive. As long as that remains true, no one will forget who I am._


	5. Chapter 5 - Rebuild

**Rebuild**

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

The ship arrived home to their Gibraltar headquarters. This was a job well done, they all would agree. They landed on the launch pad, and exited the aircraft. They had quite the day, and were ready to relax. However, there was one more thing they had to do before that.

Winston was approached by an Overwatch agent, Weiss, who had wanted to know what the current status of the organization was. He was a man with brown hair, and possessed glasses that reminded Winston of his own.

"Winston," Weiss said. "Are you sure that announcing to the world that Overwatch is back was a good idea? It's been buzzing all over the internet."

"The people need someone they can look up to. We cannot operate in the dark, it's not how Overwatch works."

"Yeah, but everyone knows about us now. I thought we were supposed to be discreet?"

"We were, but now's the time to act. Not only do we need our old members, we need new ones among our ranks."

Weiss nodded. It was true that Overwatch could use new talent, but it would take time before they could get there. Winston returned to his office, where he rested on his tire seat. A nice batch of peanut butter helped him to relax. Being the leader of Overwatch was quite a draining job.

"Winston, need I remind you that you must maintain a healthy diet to ensure a healthy life?" Athena said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just been quite the day." Winston said.

"You might want to look online. Everyone is talking about what you did in Ilios."

Winston smiled. Of course this would happen, just as he wanted it to. Overwatch had lie dormant for far too long, and this was the time to do something. Talon couldn't have their way forever.

"Athena," Winston said. "I need you to organize a special secure website where people from all over the world can sign up to join us. Spread it around on various forms. Naturally, we'll have to do extensive background checks on each person who joins, just to make sure they aren't someone with malicious intentions."

"Consider it done."

"Also, while you're at it, I need you to scout out extraordinary people from across the globe who have garnered enough notoriety. I'm sure there's some talent out there that would serve Overwatch well."

"Very well." Athena said. "This will take time, however."

Time was all they had. Overwatch would observe how the world would change, and would react accordingly. Winston imagined the higher-ups at Talon shaking in fear that their worst enemy is back, and is out for them.

As he sat, relaxing for a few minutes, he was approached by Nora. She had been curious about Winston's plans.

"So, this place will serve as our headquarters, I'm presuming. Torbjörn has been hard at work designing schematics for our defenses."

"Yes, for now. I plan to expand our bases once we're able. As it stands, this will be Overwatch's home."

"When do you plan to expand?"

"Like I said, once we're able. I need to secure more funds, because for now, we're self-sustaining using the technology we already have."

"Yeah, and illegally at that." Nora said. "We're all criminals thanks to the PETRAS Act, which isn't fair at all."

"Life isn't fair," Winston said. "But we manage the best we can."

If anyone had been upset about the current predicament with the PETRAS Act, it was him. Ever since the act was put into motion, nothing but bad things have come and no one has been there to stop it. _Now we're here to stop it_.

Winston continued to research and help develop of the website that would hopefully be their gateway to more members.

* * *

Genji approached Mercy inside one of the lounge rooms. She appeared to be in a state of worry. Genji was there to help with that.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just worried." Mercy said. "I was in the heat of the moment, and I stood alongside the rest in the world broadcast. Now I fear that I've become the last thing I wanted to be: a criminal."

"Angela," Genji said. "We all knew the risk when we agreed to join with Overwatch again. It comes with our work."

"But I didn't agree." Mercy said. "I was here to tell Winston that this whole operation was pointless. But I struck around, because everyone else showed up."

"But it isn't pointless. Look what we just did. The world is changing once again, and it needs us now more than ever. The crowd we stood upon saw us as heroes, the world sees us as heroes. That's because we are heroes, and we'll continue to operate regardless of what UN committee tells us."

Mercy smiled again. Genji always knew how to make her feel better, even though she was still worried about her current predicament. McCree stepped in with a glass of lager at hand.

"I must say, I forgot the quality of the alcoholic drinks they serve here in this fine establishment."

"You shouldn't drink too much, McCree. Alcohol is bad for your health."

"So are bullets, but I can always count on you to keep me in good shape, doc."

She crossed her arms. _What would these people do without me? I guess I have to stick around to make sure they don't get themselves killed_. McCree finished the last of his beverage, before placing the glass on the table. He wondered what the others were up to.

"I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I'd say we did a great thing back there in Ilios."

"And a very dumb thing at that." Mercy said. "We shouldn't have gone out there so Winston could make his little speech. We basically announced to the world that we're breaking the law."

"Ain't nothing new to me."

Mercy considered her options. Now she more-or-less must stay with Overwatch to avoid arrest. Otherwise, she'll be hauled in for questioning by the United Nations. As long as she's around, she'll be there to make sure everything is running. _Hopefully they'll actually listen to me this time_.

But she knew that her actions weren't being unrewarded. The public thought of them as heroes, and to be honest, it's only the police that she should worry about. When the story spread across the internet, there were many comments along the lines of 'Overwatch is back!'. At the same time, there are those who won't forget the Blackwatch atrocities, and are unsure of what their return means for the world.


	6. Chapter 6 - Catalyst

**Catalyst**

MEKA HQ, South Korea

A dropship loomed over the skies above the East China Sea. It was a Talon-owned ship. Inside the aircraft was Talon's top assassin, Widowmaker. She had heard the news. Overwatch is back. _I have dismantled that organization once, I will do it again_. For now, she has a different target.

Son Ujin, the leader of the MEKA program. She has been assigned to assassinate him. The motives behind it weren't clear, not that it mattered. All that she cares about is getting the job done. A screen inside the ship displayed the full layout of the MEKA base. She'll be in and out with ease, and by the time they realize she was there, it will be too late.

The Talon aircraft descended downward, careful as to not alert anyone prematurely. Once she was at a safe enough height, she grappled down with her hook, and the autopiloted ship slowly flew away. No one knew of her presence. The first step was already complete, now things get fun.

Swiftly, Widowmaker moved through the base, avoiding detection as she got closer to where her target was meant to be. Ujin was there for the bi-yearly inspection. A perfect chance to make sure this would be the last. _I'm ready to feel alive._

A guard moved past her as she stood with her back against the wall. She didn't want him to be a problem. There was no time to react, he was knocked unconscious with a palm strike. Widowmaker moved the body out of the way. _He will not be getting up any time soon_.

She grappled up to the roof of the building, and preceded to move to the next with speed. This would be her only chance to kill him, and she knew she couldn't fail. If the base becomes alerted to her presence, she'll have bigger problems to deal with.

At the spot, a man matching the physical description of Ujin was visible through her goggles, and they were indeed a match. Widowmaker hung from the wall, upside down, ready for a quick strike. He won't even know what hit him.

"Dans ma ligne de mire." Widowmaker whispered as she looked through her scope, aligning the perfect shot.

Just then, a young teenaged girl stood in the way of her shot. _Damn. Get out of the way, child_. Her goggles identified her as Hana Song, codenamed D. Va. Though the objective was to only kill the target, anyone else was fair game if they were an impediment.

 _You could've avoided this_.

Just when she was about to pull the trigger, she hesitated. To her own surprise. _Why can I not shoot? Maybe it isn't right to kill a non-target…_ She continued to watch from her vantage point, waiting for the teenager to go away so she can get the shot.

* * *

D. Va walked alongside Ujin. The man was in his fifties, and had been the spearhead of the MEKA program all the way back when D. Va was an infant. He was proud to see that South Korea produced such a fine warrior as her, knowing that her talents were being used to defend the country.

"I have never seen someone as talented as you, in all my years in military service." Ujin said.

"Aw, you don't have to tell me that. I'm just doing my job."

"I'm not just saying that, it's true!"

Hearing that from him made her blush. All she wanted to do was serve the best she could in her mandatory four-year service. She was on her third, and led as an example of what the pro gamers could do with the right tools. Ujin believed that with people like her on their side, the colossal Omnic may be defeated one day.

That was the hope. The draft for pro gamers had been controversial, and he prayed that one day he could end it.

"All the mechs are up to standard." Ujin said. "I'm happy that the pilots are dedicated to the cause."

"I'll see you later." D. Va said. "I've got some high scores to beat."

* * *

Widowmaker could see D. Va looking like she's about to depart from him. _Finally_. D. Va walked away, waving goodbye to her leader. Now, with her finger on the trigger, Widowmaker prepared her attack.

"Intruder!" Someone yelled at her.

A guard spotted her hanging where she was. In a quick act of desperation, Widowmaker took the shot. Indeed, it hit Ujin, and for a split second she thought the deed was done. He fell, but was clearly still alive, as he had only been grazed on his left shoulder.

 _Damn!_

The alarm went off. Several pilots, including D. Va, ran to their leader to see if he was alright.

"Ujin!" D. Va yelled. "Are you okay?!"

"I'll be fine." Ujin said. "Just get that assassin!"

D. Va glared at the vantage point, to where she could see the assassin trying to make her escape.

"With pleasure."

D. Va summoned her mech suit, as did several other pilots. They boosted forward to where the assassin was. This had been just what Widowmaker had feared. Now the base was on alert, as multiple pilots were after her. There was no time to focus on the assassination, she had to escape.

Widowmaker grappled from rooftop to rooftop, making sure to keep behind cover as she ran as fast she could go. The mech pilots were near, and they fired their cannons without any remorse. For the first time, she knew what it was to be the prey.

The ship was summoned. There was no time for her to wait, she grappled onto it, going inside as it took off. Her ship took hits, but was protected by shields. The moment she was inside, the ship took off at its fastest speed. She escaped, but only barely.

"That sniper got away." D. Va said. "It won't happen next time."

Ujin was brought the medical facility where they immediately began treating his wound. D. Va visited him there, to make sure he was still alright. He smiled, extending a thumb up at her.

"I've come back from worse, no need to worry about me."

D. Va smiled faintly. She felt glad she could drive the assassin away, but she wished that she could've been stopped then and there. _Why would someone want to assassinate a man trying to protect the country? I just don't get it_. After that, D. Va dismissed herself, returning to her quarters where she tried to relax with some video games.

* * *

Widowmaker punched the wall. She was frustrated, to say the least. Had it not for that pesky child, she would've had yet another job well done. Now she'll probably never be able to assassinate him. She set down her sniper rifle, taking a seat on the ship.

If there was one thing she hated, it was failure. There was a reputation to maintain, and she wasn't going to let it slip. For now, she'll just have to wait until the next assignment for a chance at redemption.

The ship was headed to the mountains of Annecy. There was a bunker there for her, where she'll be able to clear her thoughts. Widowmaker didn't like to think about it, but she couldn't explain why she had been so hesitant to take the shot. None of it made any sense to her.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thank you for all the reading, it's very much appreciated. In case anyone was wondering, I was going off her panel appearance in the Reflections comic. It seems that Widowmaker is slowly starting to regain her old humanity after so many years of brainwashing. That's why she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger when D. Va was in the way. I could imagine her struggling with her tasks because of it, so that's how I interpreted the matter.

Stay tuned, as there is plenty more to come!


	7. Chapter 7 - System

**System**

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

Several days had passed since Winston announced the return of Overwatch to the world. Ever since then, there have been many discussions as to what this could mean. There are those who oppose it, those who are neutral, and (as Winston wants the most) those who stand in support of the return.

Winston spent the day hard at work on his computer. The secure website he set up had launched, and since then there have been many applicants. From a wide variety of backgrounds, he has already gotten many recruits he is interested in. Naturally, he will have to run background checks to make sure they don't have malicious intentions.

The website displayed a clean white front page, with the Overwatch insignia on top. It looked as presentable as they could make it, holding true to Ovewatch's gold standard. Going through hundreds of applicants was an interesting task.

* * *

 _Overwatch Membership Applicant File_

 _NAME_

 _Julius Flynt_

 _AGE_

 _32_

 _PLACE OF BIRTH_

 _Chicago, Illinois, United States_

 _NATIONALITY_

 _United States_

 _OCCUPATION_

 _Field Officer_

 _BIOGRAPHY_

 _Julius Flynt served as a member of the Marine Corps., having always wished he could serve Overwatch but not knowing the means of how to do so. Flynt now wishes to fight as a soldier against the forces of evil in the world for Overwatch. He has been a capable fighter and led multiple successful operations as a marine. Holds right-wing views, but is opposed to any sort of extreme._

* * *

"Not bad, I'll consider him." Winston said.

* * *

 _NAME_

 _Saki Li_

 _AGE_

 _27_

 _PLACE OF BIRTH_

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _NATIONALITY_

 _Japanese (Chinese by ethnicity)_

 _OCCUPATION_

 _Scientist_

 _BIOGRAPHY_

 _Saki Li was born in Japan to two Chinese refugees who had been displaced by the Omnic Crisis. From there, she risen through the ranks and became one of Japan's top scientists, helping to develop innovative technologies for the Japanese defenses. She wanted to join Overwatch initially, but missed her chance before it disbanded. Now, she wishes to use her talents to help keep the world safe._

* * *

"Now this is someone I have to have on the team!"

Tracer entered the room, curious as to what her good friend is going. She was happy to find out.

"Ah, it seems we're looking for some fresh recruits."

"Yes, and I've found some who I think would serve us well."

"Winston," Athena said. "I'll look through the rest. You might want to check up on your fellow agents. You've been in here all day, and seeing their leader always boosts morale."

Winston smiled. What she said was true. It was a busy task looking at all the applicants, and the list only grew from where he started. He got up, and took a much-needed stretch before leaving, with Tracer next to him. The duo moved across the facility. Agents greeted him, sometimes even saluting as he walked by. Still something he had to get used to.

Everyone had assumed their role, even though nothing had been official yet. Torbjörn, for instance, lead the task of research and development. Mercy on the other hand retook her role as the head of medical research, bringing in her staff as members of Overwatch, ready to treat the wounds of injured members.

It really did do Winston proud to see how much Watchpoint: Gibraltar grew. Now heavily fortified, and housing members within the hundreds, the place could seriously rival the Swiss Headquarters at its prime. All that was left was to expand to other locations. _That will come in time_.

They could see McCree in the distance, speaking to other Overwatch members. All of them looked diligently at the experienced member. Five of them were gathered as he talked to them. Oliver of Canada, Andrei of Bulgaria, Leonid of Russia, Georgia of Australia, and Miguel of Brazil. They all saw McCree as a hero, and he appreciated it.

"Something you should know, and I speak from experience," McCree said. "Talon has been using Blackwatch tactics, which sounds awfully fishy to me."

"Interesting." Andrei said.

McCree could be the only former Blackwatch agent at the facility. The rest were either missing, or defected to Talon. If he were to be honest, he prefers it that way. He never much liked his old 'friends' at Blackwatch. Winston and Tracer approached him as he spoke, immediately getting their attention. All five saluted their leader.

He could almost blush. That is, if gorillas could show that emotion.

"Well now, what brings you here?" McCree asked.

"I have searching through our many applicants, and it seems like our organization is only growing." Winston said.

"Isn't that beautiful."

"It is!" Tracer exclaimed.

McCree dismissed the other agents and then moved to Winston. He had been curious.

"Hopefully you know what you're doing." McCree said. "I think Overwatch disbanded because of poor leadership, among other things. Too many snakes in the grass if you ask me."

"I'm doing the best I can. As you can imagine, this is a herculean task."

"Best of luck, then. Also, just wondering, when can we expect more missions? I've been itching to see the world outside this base."

"Soon, my friend, soon. Right now, we're setting everything up. It takes time, you know?"

McCree tipped his hat before departing. Overwatch had been shaping up to become a formidable force once again. However, there was a matter that Winston worried about. Monetary concerns. The original Overwatch ran on a virtually unlimited budget, but the same could not be said for the new Overwatch.

The organization had to be self-sufficient. As it stands, Overwatch was using recycled resources that the members could provide. They would need to get money somehow. But the question was, where?

"Hey, Winston." Tracer said.

"What is it?"

"Are we stuck here for now? I kind of want to go back to London for a little bit to see Emily."

"No, you're free to go. I suggest you be careful, however. They will recognize you after our little trip to Ilios."

Tracer grinned, and hugged Winston before zipping off into the distance.

"I'll be back soon!"

Winston adjusted his glasses as he smiled. He could only imagine how proud his father would be if he saw what he was doing now, just as he always wanted. He returned to his quarters, where he intended to check out more applicants for potential recruitment.

"Athena," Winston said. "Is there anything interesting to report?"

"Yes." Athena said. "The head of the MEKA program, Son Ujin, was nearly assassinated by our old friend Amélie Lacroix, or Widowmaker, as she would prefer to be called now. Fortunately, he survived, thanks to the interception of pilot Hana Song, codenamed D. Va."

"Talon… why would they do this? What did this man ever do to them?"

"It doesn't matter. They're terrorists. They'll do anything to cause chaos."

Winston raised his eyebrow. He had heard that name 'D. Va' in the past, having been familiar with her fame as a pro gamer and an actress. Hana Song was a gifted one, and perhaps one that could be useful.

"D. Va, whom? Keep her marked for future reference." Winston said.

"For what purpose?"

"Talon has wronged her just as they wronged us. She could be a very useful ally in the future."


	8. Chapter 8 - Machines

**Machines**

Eichenwalde

The last Bastion unit resided in the forest, living in a state of peace and wonder alongside its bird, Ganymede. A stream full of freshwater fish gave the Omnic a sense of wonder, as it stared at the natural beauty of life. It looked at Ganymede, who chirped.

For months, this had been its natural habitat. Bastion dared not to venture into the city, out of fear that they would want to scrap it for parts. Instead, it laid low, avoiding contact with humans. There were a few instances where it could see humans, at they were hiking through the forest, but Bastion hid and watched from a distance.

On the inside, it hoped that it could be at peace with humanity. It desired to see more of the world, and to make amends for its past as a human-killing combat unit. But that seemed impossible. For now, this is where it would reside. Bastion was at least happy that its programming hasn't taken over since it tried to attack Stuttgart.

For hours on end, Bastion explored the Eichenwalde forest, looking at the scenic landscape as it got deeper. Ganymede rested on its shoulder. There were trees for miles on end, and the various wildlife never reacted with fear to it like a human would.

It was noon. The shined brightly over the forest, and everything had taken Bastion with wonder. It began to question if there had been more of places like this in the world, because surely there must be more. It was thanks to Ganymede that it could sooth its own rage, and nothing has triggered his PTSD yet.

Just then, Bastion overheard two humans speaking to each other. Angrily at that. The Omnic took cover in the bushes, and watched as a man yelled at a woman. This didn't look good. Though Bastion had the inability to speak, it could understand words that humans spoke, and those were horrible, horrible words.

"You're a piece of s-, you know that?" The man said. "All I try to do is support you. I bring you out to this beautiful forest, and all you can do is complain at me about our 'relationship'."

"I'm tired of you treating me like I'm your property!" The woman said. "I'm a human being!"

Bastion could not understand how human relationships worked, but it knew that this didn't look good. The argument escalated. The man grabbed a hold of his girlfriend, and look like he was about to strike. If there was a time to reveal itself, it would be now.

Both of them were shocked when Bastion stepped outside the bush, showing to them that at least one Bastion unit was still alive. Bastion waved its left hand at them, trying the best in its ability to calm them down. It had never interacted with humans before.

"What is that?" The woman asked.

"It's a Bastion unit. I thought they were extinct."

The man whispered, and Bastion could pick up on what he had been saying. Now he was preparing to attack. This is why it didn't interact with humans.

"I got my gun ready." The man whispered. "I'm going shoot it in its vertical slit, and scrap this bucket of bolts."

"No, don't! You're going to get yourself killed!"

He didn't listen. The man pulled out a 9mm handgun and opened fire. Bastion blocked the shots with its hand. Now, it had been ready to kill. Its vertical slit turned red, as it looked furiously at the man. He unloaded all his shots at Bastion, but none of them were doing anything. Then Bastion walked to him, while he was too petrified to run.

 _Snap!_

With ease, Bastion broke his arm. He fell, screaming in pain. Bastion prepared to finish him off his arm-mounted rifle. But the woman stood in its way.

"Please don't do this!" She yelled.

Bastion stopped for a moment. Its eye reverted back to blue, as it looked at its hand, then its weapon. This wasn't something that it felt proud of. The woman cried over him. It didn't understand, how could she love someone who treats her so poorly.

Nonetheless, it was best if it were to leave. Bastion walked off, leaving the couple behind. Now the unit ventured deep into the forest, hoping to seclude itself further from human contact.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry about the chapter being shorter than usual. It's hard to write a long chapter about a character who cannot speak in a forest isolated from (most) human contact. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 - News

**News**

London

Lena "Tracer" Oxton returned to her old stomping grounds that is London, even if it would only be momentarily. She eagerly zipped through the streets, ready to meet up with her girlfriend. The people of London waved at her as she moved through, making her smile even more.

It seemed like the right time to return home. She didn't tell her she was coming back, figuring that it would be best to surprise her. Emily was always an understanding girlfriend, ever since she met her. Dating an Overwatch agent was never easy, especially one that was breaking the law.

At her apartment, she knocked twice on the door. It opened. Emily was so happy to see her, she couldn't stop grinning.

"Surprise!"

They hugged and kissed, before welcoming her inside. Once they were settled, they made a hot cup of coffee while watching TV together. Emily still smiled at her, being so happy to have her back home.

"I've looked on the internet" Emily said. "Everyone is talking about Overwatch."

"I hope what they're saying is good." Tracer said.

"Mostly good, I think. Of course, it's different if you're with the law."

The law only impeded on progress. It was because of them that Overwatch couldn't run legally, and why Talon had been free to do as they wish. Tracer hated to think that, if the PETRAS Act was never put in place, then maybe Mondatta would've still been alive.

But those thoughts were not healthy to think about. What she wanted to think about was how she could progress into the future, where Overwatch will shine once again.

"Why don't I show you what they've been saying?" Emily said. "It's been buzzing around a lot."

"Yeah, sure. I'm interested."

Emily flipped the channel over to Atlas News. Its reporter Olympia Shaw and news host Keith Beck were speaking about the subject. The topic of Overwatch's return was hot since their intervention in Ilios, and it's been a matter of heated debate across the globe as to whether or not it's a good thing.

"It hasn't even been a week passed since seven members of the newly reformed Overwatch took justice into their own hands by interfering with a museum hostage operation held by Talon." Beck said. "They acted dangerously, and lives of the hostages could've easily been lost in their reckless behavior."

"They _saved_ those hostages!" Shaw said. "If it wasn't for them, who knows what could've happened next. We owe them our gratitude."

"I won't deny that what they did had good intentions, but we all know what that can lead to."

"Why don't we see how others around the world are responding to this." Shaw said. "You can already see that thousands are protesting for the legalization of Overwatch again."

The camera cut to a crowd of protesters in front of United Nations headquarters in New York City rallying for Overwatch's legal return. Most of them were young, in their thirties at maximum, with plenty more being younger than that. They saw Overwatch as being heroes. Tracer was so happy at the sight of this.

"BRING BACK OVERWATCH!" They chanted.

The screen returned to Shaw, who over a live feed had conducted an interview with famed Brazilian superstar DJ and freedom fighter Lúcio Correia dos Santos. That made Tracer even happier, she was huge fan of his album. He looked as enthusiastic as he always does.

"Tell us, what do you think about the return of Overwatch?" Shaw said.

"Overwatch? Yeah, of course I support them, they're all cool in my book." Lúcio said. "We need heroes in the world, and there haven't been enough of them lately if you asked me."

"Many would prefer the term 'vigilante'." Beck said.

"Hey, someone's got to do it." Lúcio said.

"That's the kind of logic that the rogue criminal Soldier: 76 follows, do you think he's in the right?"

"All I know is that bad guys are out there, and someone's got to stop them. If Overwatch has to do it, who cares what some government officials have to say?" Lúcio said.

Everyone knew that Lúcio never was one for 'authority', ever since he drove the Vishkar Corporation out of Rio de Janeiro. For the government to put an end to Overwatch, and let chaos reign across the globe, was something he couldn't support.

"Thank you for your input, Lúcio." Shaw said. "It has been most valuable to us."

"Always a pleasure. Shout out to my friends back home!"

Lúcio waved goodbye at the camera before shutting off. This was around the same time that Tracer turned the TV off herself.

"Well that was educational, I must say." Tracer said.

"But isn't it great?" Emily said. "They think of you and your friends as heroes!"

"I don't care too much for that Beck guy, though."

"Ah, who cares about him?"

Tracer kissed Emily again. The days away from her were getting long, and when she was with her it felt better. It comes with the job, she would suppose. Now she must travel the world as an agent, just as she used to. That could perhaps be the only downside to it.

"Why don't you come to WPG with me sometime? Just like we did on Christmas, there's a lot of company there now. I'm sure they'll all like you."

"That sounds wonderful! I'd love to see the big guy again too."

They smiled. After they spent the day together, Tracer decided she would stay the night at her apartment before returning to Watchpoint: Gibraltar in the morning. This time, she would bring Emily with her. She couldn't wait to see how she would get along with the others

* * *

Morning came, and Tracer got dressed. Once she was finished, she woke Emily up. After a bit of tired grumbling, Emily got out of bed, and stretched. When breakfast was done, they preceded to drive out away from London to a dropship that had been park in a secluded area outside the city.

It took off to the skies. Emily took this as another opportunity to lie down. She always was one for sleep.

"It'll be about three hours 'til we get there."

"Three hours of shuteye."

Tracer laughed a little. _I guess she's not much of a morning person_. A little bit into the flight, Tracer turned on the messenger. She wanted to see what would await her when she comes back.

"Ah, Winston! I told you I'd be back soon, luv. I'm bringing Emily with so she doesn't get lonely, I assumed that would alright?"

"It's fine, it might be better that way so she doesn't get any unwanted attention at home."

"Are there any missions that need to be attended to when I get back?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Winston said. "Not only do we need as many old members as possible, we need new blood amongst are ranks. The application website was a start, but Athena and I have done extensive research and found six people across the globe with a certain level of notoriety that would serve Overwatch well, should they accept."

"Interesting, very interesting." Tracer said. "Mind telling me who those six people are?"

"You'll find out soon."

The call ended. Tracer wondered just who these people were, how they would serve Overwatch. With as many potential new recruits as they've been getting, these people must be very special to stand out enough that Winston is seeking them. Tracer put the dropship on autopilot, and relaxed. It won't be too long until she's back in her home away from home.


	10. Chapter 10 - Memories

**Memories**

Annecy

Since the failure of her mission, Widowmaker retreated to her private bunker in the mountains of Annecy, where she would remain until needed again. The inside of the bunker was filled with state of the art technology, the best Talon can afford. She also had her own spa, living space, and a bedroom complete with a closet that was better than most living rooms. All courtesy of Talon.

But that was of little importance to her. All she needed was a place to stay, and the bunker did its job. As time passed by, she began to feel Gérard's absence at an increasing level. She wondered what Gérard would've thought of her now, and the thought haunts her.

As she sat on her leather sofa, and examined a picture of herself and her ex-husband at a party sponsored by Overwatch. She could recall her days as a child, when she admired the organization. They were heroes who saved the world. Before she was even ten, her hometown of Paris had been under attack by corrupted Omnics.

The bombs that fell on top of buildings, that forced her and her family underground. Her father was a casualty in the conflict. It wasn't until Overwatch intervened and shut down the Omnium located in countryide outside of Paris, that she could see the outside again. Amélie hated the Omnics for a time for what they did, but she eventually forgiven them.

For their contribution, Amélie held a deep admiration towards Overwatch, and had proudly considered herself to be part of the "Overwatch generation" growing up. It had been no coincidence then, that she would marry an Overwatch agent, though that came after the fact when she met him.

 _I was so foolish back then… a pitiful child. Overwatch was a failure, and I put it out of its misery. They opposed Talon, and they paid the price for it. A price they will pay again_.

Widowmaker couldn't stop looking at the picture. She would never admit it, but her fondest memories with Gérard also involved Overwatch. The picture turned, she examined it further. In her mind, she was doing her best to relive the experience she had with him.

* * *

Watchpoint: Grand Mesa, 2069

It was that time of year again. The annual Rocky Mountain Celebration of Overwatch, which since its opening to the public had been a party where all Overwatch members, as well as their family and friends, had been invited. As the name suggests, it was held in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, a large flat-topped mountain land that provided peace and seclusion. In other words, a perfect getaway for the Overwatch members across the world.

Gérard Lacroix and his wife Amélie arrived at the front entrance, where they were greeted. Amélie smiled at them before entering. They held hands while they moved inside. Though Amélie admired Overwatch, she felt intimidated to be around such incredible agents. Here she was, as a normal civilian, and these people were doing incredible things in keeping the world safe, and providing new innovations in humanity's development.

A man with a cowboy hat come up to them. She believes this was the one known as Jesse McCree. He tipped his hat at Amélie, giving a rare smile that made her blush.

"Well now, this is the Amélie Lacroix I heard so much about." McCree said. "Heard you were one of the nicest gals a guy a could meet."

"Oh… who told you that?"

"Just what I've picked up, ma'am."

Gérard held his wife tightly by his side. He gave McCree a nod, before asking him a question.

"I don't see Reyes anywhere. Is he not coming?"

"Gabe? We don't need him to have a good time. But yeah, I noticed he wasn't here either. Guess he's just not in the mood for it."

"A real pity then, because this is my favorite time of the year."

"You got that right."

McCree nodded before retreating to the refreshments. They moved through the base, Amélie whispered to her husband as they walked.

"It is unfortunate that Gabriel Reyes couldn't make it." Amélie said. "I always wanted to meet him."

"You might get your chance someday," Gérard said. "But trust me, he is not known for having an outstanding personality."

Off in the distance was someone who instantly caught her attention. She heard about him, now she can hardly believe what she is seeing. Winston, the hyper-intelligent gorilla from the moon. He had mingled with another agent, and laughed with a hint of nervousness before Amélie approached him.

"Winston? It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Amélie."

"Yes, I've heard what your husband is doing. Very impressive."

They shook hands, to which she could hardly believe. Shaking hands with a gorilla, a hyper-intelligent one from the moon, and one who defeated Doomfist. It was unreal.

"Forgive me," Amélie said. "But it's just so odd meeting someone like this."

"It's nothing," Winston said. "You should meet the cyborg ninja."

"… What?"

"He's coming I believe, you should definitely say hello to him."

Amélie nodded. The "oddities" part in their group really held true, not that she minded. It was always nice meeting new people. She had been married to Gérard for two years now, but only recently began getting involved in his work as an Overwatch agent. He would be gone a lot, and she felt lonely all by herself, so it came naturally that she would come with him to these meetings.

The party lasted several hours, where there was much in the way of conversation, as well as entertainment. Members would gather together to speak about their lives, have drinks, and watch sports, among other things. The base being as large as it was could fit so many people, and she always stuck close to Gérard so she didn't get lost.

This was the most fun Amélie had in a long time. Everyone she met had liked her, which had been a natural part of her personality. She even got to meet the cyborg ninja, Genji, though he was a quiet type. It's been said that Overwatch agents were like family, and that even extended to the loved ones of the agents. If that were true, she wouldn't mind having this as her family.

At the end of the party, everyone had gathered in one room to await a speech. At the stand was none other than Jack Morrison, the Overwatch Strike Commander. The aging man still looked good, and he was very happy to see everyone who showed up.

"My fellow Overwatch brethren, it is an honor to lead this organization of soldiers, scientists, adventurers, and oddities that has stood proudly for over two decades. May it stand for decades more to come. Together, we have proven that anything is possible, and anything could be accomplished. Ever since the Omnic Crisis, we have achieved what over a millennium of separation could not: unity. We are united by the belief that peace and prosperity should be maintained across the world. Naturally, there are those who threaten the natural balance, but thankfully we have talented members in our ranks to keep that from coming into fruition. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce Gérard Lacroix."

Amélie clapped first, followed by everyone else. She could see how her husband had been so celebrated by Overwatch, he was simply good at what he did. Gérard shook hands with Jack before he appeared on stage.

"Ah, thank you! I will be the first to say that it too is an honor to be a member of Overwatch, to help those who are in need of helping. It pains me that there are those out there who wish to harm others. Dictators, rogue Omnics, criminals… terrorists. As you know, I am the spearhead of operations against Talon. They believe they can inflict their way on anyone they wish, and it is my job to ensure they're kept at bay. At any rate, with the success I've had, they will be made to answer for their crimes soon enough. Until then, I thank each and every one of you for supporting me the way through. But none of it would be possible without the support of my lovely wife, Amélie."

Another blush. It was true that she always was his biggest supporter in his fight against Talon. Terrorists were always a subject she didn't like. Never could she understand why people would harm others just for the sake of harming them. Given Overwatch's success with dismantling such organizations before, it will only be matter of time before Talon falls apart, all thanks to her husband.

The crowd clapped as hard as they did before. Gérard wasn't even thirty, and already he had become a hero to many. Amélie felt lucky she could have him as her husband. He waved at the crowd before returning to his wife. The party was almost over. All that was left was to get pictures taken.

Amélie was involved in several, including one with just him and her. The other was an extremely crowded group photo that included everyone. When they left, she said goodbye, hoping to see them all again soon. Having admired Overwatch since childhood, she couldn't believe she's actually this close to them.

It truly had been a gift.

* * *

Annecy, present day

Widowmaker set the picture of her and Gérard down. The time for dwelling in the past was over. There was no longer any need to feel an attachment to Overwatch, they're a corpse parading around as something alive. Widowmaker has killed many people, and has absolutely no regret.

When the time comes, she'll be ready to bring Overwatch down to its knees again. _This time, I will make sure they don't come back_.


	11. Chapter 11 - New Blood

**New Blood**

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

The dropship landed at what was acting as Overwatch's headquarters. Once on the ground, Tracer went up to Emily as she was sleeping. It was time to awake her.

"Get up sleepyhead!"

Emily yawned before she awoke, still feeling like she was in need of a coffee. The ship's automated door opened, and they were officially at the base. Tracer moved side-by-side with Emily next to her. Emily took in the sights of all the people working at the base. Compared to how empty it was when she was last there, it was something to behold.

"There's agent stuff I have to attend." Tracer said. "Why don't you look around?"

"Yeah, sure."

They waved, then Tracer went to the conference room where she was expected to be. On the way she ran across Torbjörn working on a turret for the Gibraltar's defenses.

"Come on girl, I'll have you in tip-top shape soon."

"Torby!" Tracer said. "How's everything coming along?"

"Good, very good. Thanks to me, we've really turned this place into a fortress. I dare those Talon folks to attack us now."

"Keep up the good work." Tracer said. "I got something else to do."

Torbjörn gave her the thumbs up. Tracer continued her way to the conference room, taking in the fresh air while she was outside. The doors to the conference room slid open, and greeting her was the sight of her friends. The room was well lit, and at the center was Athena's symbol on a screen.

"Looks like everyone is here." Athena said. "I'd say we're ready."

"Ah, I've dying to show you guys who I've found." Winston said. "These are fine specimen who will serve Overwatch well."

The six of them stood next to each other, looking at the screen as Athena prepared her report on the six individuals that Winston scouted out.

"The first is D. Va, or Hana Song, a pro gamer turned mech pilot from South Korea who fights for the MEKA program to keep her country safe from the colossal Omnic that attacks her land every few years. Recently, an assassination attempt was made on her leader, Son Ujin, but D. Va's intervention saved him. Since then, she's been at her home in Busan, and has been allowed to keep her mech suit just in case she needed it. Though she's only 19-years-old, she has seen more combat experience in the last three years than most people ever see in their lifetimes."

"Oh, I am a huge fan of D. Va!" Reinhardt exclaimed. "I've watched her in tournaments, she's incredible!"

"Lúcio Correia dos Santos, a DJ and a freedom fighter from Brazil. He was the one who led the rebellion that drove the Vishkar Corporation out of Rio de Janeiro. Since Overwatch's return, he has been very vocal about his support of our organization, and given his abilities as a front-line support, would be extremely helpful to us. That's not without mentioning the funding and PR he could give."

Tracer grinned. She always was a fan of Lúcio's music, and admired how he kept Rio safe from Vishkar.

"SST Laboratories Siege Automaton E54, or 'Bastion'. The last combat unit of its kind, reported sightings of this Bastion in Eichenwalde has been circulating for months now, and a man claims to have been injured by it after an attempted attack. Rumors say that it has outgrown its programming. In any case, it should be approached with caution."

"Hmm…" Winston said.

"Soldier: 76, real name unknown and presumed to be American. This vigilante has been attacking financial institutions and Talon operations. Using a Pulse Rifle that he 'acquired' from Helix Security International, the masked man has proven to be nothing short of a one-man army."

"Sounds like him and I would get along fine." McCree said.

"Pharah, or Fareeha Amari. I believe everyone in this room should be familiar with her. She's the security chief at HIS, and always wanted to serve Overwatch. Given that option, she may finally take this chance. After losing her mother in a Talon operation, one could imagine her motivation in wanting to bring them to justice."

"She always was a good friend." Mercy said.

"And finally, Tekhartha Zenyatta. An Omnic monk who has parted ways with the Shambali, he was known to be the most gifted of his kind. With the ability to raise the spirits of others, and heal the wounded, Zenyatta would be invaluable. Given that his brother was assassinated by Talon, he most likely wishes to end them, not necessarily for revenge, but for peace."

"My teacher?" Genji said with surprise in his voice.\

" , Lúcio, Bastion, Soldier: 76, Pharah, Zenyatta. These are the ones we've researched. Now it's our job to recruit them. Any questions?"

Everyone looked at each other, before returning to Athena. They knew what they had to do here.

"Don't think so." Tracer said.

"Split up, and meet back here in a week." Athena said. "Winston will handle Bastion, as he would be best suited due to being a non-human, Tracer will go to Lúcio, Reinhardt has D. Va, McCree, being an outlaw, would be suited for Soldier: 76, Mercy should see her old friend Pharah, and Genji will recruit Zenyatta, fitting for being his student. Understood?"

They nodded. Now that the briefing was over, they disembarked into several dropships, knowing what their task is. In a weeks' time, they will return potentially with some valuable new recruits for Overwatch. Before Tracer headed to her ship, she visited Emily.

"I'm afraid I must be gone for a week." Tracer said. "I have a very important mission."

"You won't die, right?"

"No, it's not that kind of mission. I'm going to recruit someone, as are my friends. I'll be sure to call you."

"Alright then."

With that done, Tracer flew off into the skies. Each dispatched to different locations across the world, they would meet again soon. When they return, there could be some new blood within the ranks of Overwatch.


	12. Chapter 12 - Recruits

**Recruits**

Eichenwalde

Winston landed his ship inside the deep German forest in search of the last Bastion. He feared that he would never find it, for it could be like finding a needle in a haystack. However, based on where the reported sightings were at, Winston believed he should be in the right area.

"I hope it will act friendly enough."

It was most intriguing to him, the thought that this particular Bastion outgrew its programming as a weapon of mass destruction. He wanted to see what makes it tick. Naturally, getting a combat Omnic to fight for Overwatch may not be easy, but if he were to approach it carefully, he can pull this off.

As he moved through the trees and bushes, Winston felt more-and-more like he was on a wild goose chase. Regardless, he wasn't going to give up so easily. After several hours of fruitless searching, he decided to take a break to recoup his energy.

"I'm sure that Bastion is around here somewhere…"

Winston brought out a jar of peanut butter. It should do well with lifting his spirits, and will give him enough energy to search again. The delicious meal was perfect, and the environment could almost make this into a picnic. He finished, ready to search again.

Then he saw a blue eye looking at him through a bush.

Winston paused for a brief moment out of shock. Just what he had been looking for. Now he had to put his best effort into remaining calm, so he wouldn't provoke any possible aggression.

"Hi there." Winston said. "I am Winston, the new leader of Overwatch. I've come all this way to ask for your help. You see, the world has changed a lot since you were shut down. Basically, we were made illegal, but evil threatens the world and they need us again. I believe there's good in everyone, which is why I'm asking you to join up with us. You'll be around people who respect you, as opposed to attacking you. There's a place where you belong, and that's with us. Will you come?"

Bastion turned its head towards Ganymede. The Omnic made some beeping sounds that Winston couldn't understand. Bastion then faced Winston again, and moved closer to him. Winston would be lying if he said it didn't make him nervous.

"What do you say? I think it's better than being hunted."

More beeping sounds. Bastion extended its left hand to Winston, signaling a handshake. Winston smiled.

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

Busan

Hana Song, known as "D. Va" had been indefinitely discharged from the MEKA unit on amicable terms. When she saved Son Ujin from the attempted assassination by Talon, they feared that her life was in too much risk. Nonetheless, she was allowed to keep her mech suit, just in case she needed it.

Feet kicked up on her desk, she streamed her game of _Starcraft_ to countless viewers on Twitch. A drink from her soda. With the money she's gotten from her acting career and endorsement deals, she was set for life. Her butler delivered her pizza to her room. She didn't even look away for a second as she took a bite while playing.

"Tyrok42 of Caracas, Venezuela… I own you."

Another win, just like the others. D. Va enjoyed more of her pizza, made just the way she liked it. The truth of the matter was, she was seeking a challenge. Her room had been a pigsty, as she left her garbage everywhere. It didn't matter, so long as the maids could clean it up. A big yawn as she stretched. It was evening, and she was still in her pajamas, having not gone out all day.

 _What does it matter anyways?_

Though the terms were good, she had no choice the matter. D. Va wanted to help, to be in the spotlight as a hero. Though, she also genuinely desired for the people to be safe from harm.

Her butler came back to her room, possessing a look of genuine confusion.

"Miss, a very large man is at the front door, he says he wishes to speak to you. He claims it to be a matter of urgent importance."

"Should be interesting enough, let him in."

The butler nodded and left. A minute later, she was greeted to the sight of a large elderly man who stood well over seven feet tall. He was also missing an eye, and possessed a wide grin. She was a little intimidated by him, but also excited.

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself. I am Reinhardt Wilhelm, the famed hero of Overwatch! I'm here to make you an offer. It could be dangerous, but I believe you can do it. How would you like to—"

"Join Overwatch?"

"How did you know?!"

"Um, hello. 'Overwatch returns' has been all over the news since you went to Ilios. I don't live under a rock."

Reinhardt cleared his throat, he had a big speech prepared for this but it seems redundant now. D. Va crossed her arms, with a confident smile adorning her face. When she was a child, she admired Overwatch as superheroes. Now they're asking her to join them? A dream come true.

"I accept, so long as I can get back at those terrorists who tried to kill Ujin."

"Alright! Come with me, there is work to be done!"

D. Va nodded. They exited the vicinity, as she happily followed her childhood hero to his ship. At the same time, D. Va felt a bit of worry, as she knew she would be breaking the law. However, some laws are meant to be broken.

* * *

Ibiza

Lúcio performed his DJ set in front of a massive crowd, that looks like a sea of party-goers jumping up and down from where he stood. Lights flashed everywhere, as the energy pumping EDM blasted through the skies. Just another day of work for Lúcio.

The set was finished. He waved at the massive crowd, who all cheered at the DJ for the incredible show he just gave to them.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Lúcio faced backwards, getting his picture taken with the army of attendees behind him. Yet another good show, just like usual. Lúcio retreated to the backstage, upon entry he was greeted by his manager, Felix.

"There's someone waiting for you backstage." Felix said.

"Really, who?"

"Not sure, but she said it was urgent. Why don't you talk to her?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Awaiting him backstage was a surprise. None other than the Overwatch hero herself, Tracer. Her feet were kicked up, she was sipping lemonade while reading a magazine. Nonchalantly, she turned her attention to Lúcio, a smile adorned her.

"Ah, Lúcio! I'm a huge fan of your music, and what you did to those Vishkar chaps was incredible."

"Heh, just doing my job. What brings you here?"

"I was sent here by this little organization I'm involved with. How would you like to join Overwatch?"

Lúcio wasn't sure what to think. He couldn't believe that Overwatch went through all the trouble of finding him to make the offer. Ever since his youth, he looked up to Overwatch for what they did for the world.

"Hm, well, I could do some good all over the world, right? I always wanted to be a hero, but I will be breaking the law…"

"The law needs to be broken. They've made us criminals for saving people from harm, isn't that ridiculous? The world needs us, and you could be a part of it too."

Lúcio smiled, and extended his hand forward.

"I accept."

Tracer's smile became wider. They shook hands over it. The beginning of a partnership.

"Want to stick around for the afterparty?"

"Would I? Let's do this!"

The rest of the day was nothing but a good time. They partied for the rest of the night, just what she needed. The next day, they would return to Overwatch's headquarters in Gibraltar.

* * *

Giza

Security chief Fareeha Amari, or "Pharah" as she is now known, stood diligently as she guarded the Temple of Anubis from any possible threat. The days, she would admit are long, as she would rarely see any action after Anubis had been quarantined.

"Someone's approaching us." One of her fellow personnel said.

"Who is it?" Pharah said.

A camera located outside the station revealed it to be none other than her old friend, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler. Pharah's eyes widened, she wasn't prepared for her to show up.

"Should we show her out?"

"No! I'll speak to her."

It was so long since Pharah had the chance to speak to Mercy. They go back to since when they were children, and now she's coming to speak to her? Pharah had an idea of what she was here for. The gates opened, Mercy allowed herself inside. It was nothing but smiles once they saw each other.

"It's been too long!" Pharah said.

"Indeed it has."

"So, what brings you here?"

Asking a question for answer she already knew, she just wanted to hear Mercy say it.

"Well, you see… it's hard to say. I mean, it's just that it's been so long, and you wouldn't believe this, but…"

"You want me to join Overwatch?"

"Yes, that's what was trying to tell you. It's not easy to ask you this, because in doing so you'll be going against the law. However, I think what we're doing is above that. We need to keep the people safe."

Pharah placed her hand on her shoulder in assurance.

"I understand. Why don't you take me to your base?"

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Nepal

Zenyatta wondered the lands of the of the Southern Asia nation in a search of those who are in need. He went through a small village, where there were children playing on the street, vendors offering meals, people going about their lives, and less fortunately, homeless people starving in the cold.

There was nothing he could do about that, to which Zenyatta felt regret. Nearly two weeks have passed since Genji's departure to Overwatch, and he witnessed how the world had already begun to change since their return.

"It's an incredible isn't it, master?" A familiar voice said.

From behind him, Genji approached his teacher. Zenyatta wondered what he had returned for.

"My student, what brings you back here this soon?"

"I have an offer for you. For a long time, you have been my teacher, and I am grateful. But now I must ask something. The world is in need of heroes, it needs us. Would you be willing to join Overwatch?"

The Omnic monk paused for a moment. Genji knew that Zenyatta had to think about what he just said.

"Hmm." Zenyatta said. "If I am not mistaken, they were brought back in response to a greater threat. One that took the life of my brother."

"And my friend."

"I understand. Though I don't believe violence is the answer, I can be of use to this organization."

Genji nodded. The two of them traveled together through Nepal, for hours on end as enjoyed the serenity of the mountains, which could not be afforded anywhere else. They would depart the next morning, and meet with the other agents of Overwatch.

* * *

Dorado

It was nighttime in the Mexican city of Dorado, which gave Soldier: 76 the perfect opportunity to scout out for criminal activity. He stuck to the shadows, doing his best effort to ensure that he wouldn't be spotted by anyone. The activity of Los Muertos had been reported in the area he was at. None had shown up, at least not yet. It was going to be a stakeout until then.

He waited there patiently, standing on the rooftops overlooking where a potential operation was going to take place. Still, no one was there. Yet another fruitless night, it would seem.

For two hours he waited patiently, wanting for something to happen. He wanted to end the cancer that plagued Dorado once-and-for-all. Someone showed up, but he clearly wasn't a member of the gang. A man dressed out-of-time, in fact. The cowboy came closer to him. As the man was near, Soldier: 76 recognized him. It was Jesse McCree.

"You mind coming down from there, fella? I want to speak to you."

A sigh. "Alright, I'll come down."

It was clear to him that McCree didn't know he was Jack Morrison. Otherwise, he would've referred to him as such. That made him glad, as it meant he didn't have to worry about his identity being uncovered by Overwatch.

"You know how hard it was to find you?" McCree said. "I had to travel all the way across the damn planet to find one person, but I hope it was worth it."

"Really?"

"I've heard about your expertise. Would like to have you fighting by our side."

"So, you want me to lend my talents, to Overwatch. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Will you join us, apply your skills for the good fight against the bad guys."

"Not interested."

His answer shocked McCree. That made him angry and confused, as he wondered why someone like him would refuse to align with fellow outlaws. He gripped his fist, looking intently at Soldier: 76.

"Now hold on, you're seriously telling me that your not joining up with us. Why are you doing that?"

"I don't roll with Overwatch, or any side for that matter. It's just not my style."

"You're telling me I came all this way, just to be told I shouldn't have come all this way?"

"When you put it that way…"

"Unbelievable."

"Well, if you don't mind, I have operations that need to be done. I'll be seeing you."

Soldier: 76 ran off. McCree kicked the dirt in frustration. All of that time spent wasted. McCree grumbled as he walked away, going back to his ship. Hopefully some whiskey will help him feel better about it.

* * *

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

After a week of searching for the recruits, the six of them met again at Overwatch's new headquarters. During the time, Torbjörn kept everything in line while they were absent. In a meeting room, they stood side-by-side, in front of the newly recruited agents of Overwatch. Most of them, at least.

"Weren't you supposed to come back with someone?" Reinhardt said, teasingly.

"Shut up." McCree said.

Bastion, D. Va, Lúcio, Pharah, and Zenyatta were lined up together. They looked at each other, while feeling rather nervous, and examined just how different each recruit was. Winston possessed a large smiled that on his face.

"Welcome to Overwatch. I am proud to have all of you on our team, and may we have many victories to come."

"Yeah, let's crush the bad guys!" D. Va said.

"I will ensure the innocent are safe." Pharah said.

"I got all your backs." Lúcio

"Peace will triumph." Zenyatta said.

This would be the beginning of a new era for Overwatch, Winston could feel it. Everyone, sans McCree who had still been disappointed about his failure, was in such a good mood.

The door behind Winston slid open.

"Winston, it's good that you're back." Torbjörn said. "I've been starting to miss you guys… wait a minute!"

The six feared what was going to happen next.

"You never told me you would be recruiting machines!"

Bastion and Zenyatta looked at each other, both clearing disturbed by his comment. Everyone else in the room felt uncomfortable to say the least.

"I never. To think Overwatch would devolve into working with tin cans. Have we learned nothing from the Omnic Crisis?"

"Why is that a problem, Torby?" Tracer said.

"They're not human! They don't look like we do, they don't act like we do. They could kill us at any time."

Winston walked up to the dwarf, looming over him with a stern look of disapproval. His eyes glared at him through his glasses, and Torbjörn knew he was in for trouble.

"You don't like them for not being human, huh?" Winston said. "Well what about me?"

Torbjörn had a few weak nervous laughs. Now everyone was against him, which was never a good feeling. It would take his best efforts to talk his way out of this one.

"But… you're not a machine. You're a living thing, there's a difference!"

"What about Athena then?"

That line rendered Torbjörn speechless.

"Overwatch's goal is to achieve peace around the world, and to unite everyone under a single cause. Your background is of no importance."

"Fine… I'll work with them. But don't expect me to like it!"

Torbjörn turned away, mumbling about having to work with machines under his breath. Winston smiled at the others, hoping to put that little incident behind him. He extended his hand forward, as a gesture of their friendship.

"Sorry about that, he's just not all there. Let's pretend that didn't happen."

"You know," D. Va said. "I'm surprised he didn't say anything about the Omnic that's already on the team."

She pointed to Genji, who indeed looked robotic on the outside.

"I can assure you I am human. Don't let the outside fool you."

"Oh… sorry."

With the greetings out of the way, Winston took the opportunity to officially induct everyone.

"From this moment forward, you are all agents of Overwatch."

Everyone cheered. It was a joyful time for all who were involved. Overwatch was growing, and becoming a true force once again.


	13. Chapter 13 - Birds of Prey

**Birds of Prey**

Talon Headquarters

Reaper moved through Talon's headquarters, the masked figured making several other operatives feel uneasy. The large complex was located on an uncharted island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The perfect spot for them to stay hidden. Reaper entered room, where he could see Sombra sitting on a chair watching the news through a projected hologram.

"Sombra…"

"What is it, camarada?"

"Do you think this is amusing, that Overwatch is returning and is ready strike again?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you sent me on the mission."

"Silence!"

Sombra smiled. She loved getting under the skin of her fellow operatives. The truth is, Reaper's failed attempt to eliminate all agents was a burden on his shoulders. Ever since that day, Overwatch come back, and have only grown stronger. The failed Ilios heist felt like it was his responsibility.

"I will see to it that Overwatch wishes it stayed dead."

Sombra stood from her seat, continuing with that same smug smile that she always has. Reaper looked at her indifferently, he was still annoyed with her failure to assassinate Volskaya, which meant another failure for him.

"Perhaps the boss has a mission for us." Sombra said. "I'll come with you."

"Just don't get in my way."

They preceded through the hallways until they made it to an empty room that featured nothing but a monitor on the front wall. Time to contact Lord Talon. The monitor came on, and the Talon insignia displayed in the center. They were online.

"I must say," Lord Talon said in a processed voice. "I'm rather disappointed by the lack of results lately."

"I would be more worried about our enemies. They're gathering together." Reaper said.

"Which, need I remind you, wouldn't have been a problem if you could've finished the mission. At least Widowmaker is able to get her tasks done, having assassinated Mondatta just after your failure."

"Are you sure about that?" Reaper said. "Such as when she killed Volsakaya, or Ujin. Wait, she failed. You want to know what I'm thinking? She might be starting to crack, I'm feeling the presence of Amélie more-and-more whenever I see her. You might want to consider that."

"Nonsense. We used the most effective measures and the most advanced technology that science can afford. We've erased Amélie Lacroix from her body and mind to create the perfect weapon. One that doesn't feel. She is Widowmaker now, and will be ours for as long as she is able."

"A weapon wears out over time, I'll just it that way."

Sombra was beginning to feel bored. All of this talk about 'failure' and 'brainwashing', she just wanted something to do. She sighed, and joined in herself.

"Are we going to talk all day, or are we going to go on a mission?" Sombra said.

"Very well." Lord Talon said. "There is a priceless artifact located at a museum in Hanamura. We believe it was the prized possession of the once powerful Shimada Empire. Secure it for me, and we can precede further."

"Gotcha." Sombra said.

"I'll get the job done." Reaper said.

They dismissed themselves after the screen went blank. Reaper and Sombra walked together through the corridors, passing by a number of unremarkable agents on their way through. Talon Headquarters was isolated from the world, just the way they wanted it.

Outside had been raining. The two sat on the back of a hovercar, while the driver took them to their destination. The chance to speak to his subordinate.

"Stick to the mission Sombra. I do not want to fail again."

"Don't worry, I got this."

Reaper had a plan. Should they fail, he'll put all the blame on Sombra. It made sense, as she couldn't kill Volskaya on their last mission, so chances are, it'll be her fault if they fail again. Arms crossed, Reaper awaited for the chance to kill. Sombra merely looked at a video on another projected hologram.

As time went on, he had grew worried that Widowmaker's mind was starting to become corrupted. Six years ago, he remembered when Blackwatch and Talon collaborated to bring about the end of Overwatch, a common enemy they shared. None of it would have been possible if it weren't for Amélie's conversion into Widowmaker.

* * *

Blackwatch Headquarters, 2070

Gabriel Reyes' plans were put in motion. He had come to blows with Gérard Lacroix too many times, and Jack Morrison stole the title he rightfully should've had. Now, he had gathered up his forces. Forming an anti-Overwatch faction within Blackwatch, he was ready to bring down the organization he helped build.

The plan was to leak Blackwatch's atrocities to the public. Before he could do that however, an alliance had to be made. Blackwatch alone wouldn't be enough, and Overwatch could survive bad press for a while. What he required was the assistance of Overwatch's new enemy: Talon.

Gérard Lacroix spearheaded operations against Talon, and was damn good at his job. Talon simply couldn't make a dent on him, and at the rate Gérard was going, it would only be a matter of time before Talon was dismantled. But Reyes knew a weakness – a place Talon could strike where he would never expect.

Blackwatch gotten intel from Talon, and learned what they were capable of. Under the orders of Reyes, they withheld that information from the rest of Overwatch. It was known to them that Talon had an experimental program that involved brainwashing random people into becoming living minions, but they never had anyone they could use to the fullest extent.

They needed someone special, and Reyes would give it to them. He wasn't sure how it worked, but science could do its job. It involved torturing someone until their will was broken, and then using mental reprogramming via scientific methods.

 _A pity, this would've been very useful for Blackwatch. I'll just have to settle for assisting Talon_.

Reyes sat in his office at Blackwatch Headquarters, located roughly 75 miles from Overwatch's headquarters in Switzerland. Using a phone that cannot be traced, he was going to make a call to Talon. One that would be off the records from Overwatch, but would secure the alliance between his organization and the one they officially oppose.

"Who is this?" A processed voice spoke on the other line.

"A friend. You may know me as Gabriel Reyes."

"Gabriel Reyes, hm. Leader of Blackwatch, what brings you here to call me?"

"You're the one known as Lord Talon. I know your struggle, we share the same enemy. That is Overwatch, I've been denied my credit for far too long."

"So you're defecting? That's interesting."

"Not yet, at least not officially. First, I need to make my move, and you need to make yours. Gérard has foiled your organization far too many times, and as it stands, there is simply no way you can beat him on your own. He'll be ready for whatever move you make, at least, directly. What I'm suggesting is that you attack him not from the front, or the back. But sideways."

"Go on."

"Blackwatch had been gathering intel on Talon, as part of our job. Don't worry, we're friends, so I'm here to help you. You have that program, one where you turn normal people into minions, involving the top scientists you can find? He has a wife, one that everyone in Overwatch loves for being such a 'sweetheart'. Her name is Amélie. Kidnap her, let scientists do the heavy lifting, then return her unscathed. She'll take them out for you."

The other line paused for a moment, as if he had needed to take in what he just heard. Lord Talon spoke again.

"A brilliant plan, but how do you suggest we get to her?"

"I'm glad you asked." Reyes said with a sinister smile on his face. "Gérard is attending a meeting in Switzerland, and he brought her with to see the sights. It's something they've done so she wouldn't get lonely. How romantic. She's staying at Hurwitz Hotel located in Zürich, a real fancy place. With that information, I'll leave the rest to you. All I ask is, after you're done with her, don't get rid of her. I believe she can be a very useful ally to us."

"Consider it done." Lord Talon said. "From this point forward, Talon and Blackwatch are partners. When you're ready to strike, we will be ready as well."

"Take care."

Reyes hung up. A smile spread across his face. Just as he wanted, it was all going to plan. Soon, he will be ready to leak Blackwatch's atrocities to turn public opinion against Overwatch. Then, he will kill all of them, including Jack, using both his own men, and some new friends.

 _It's only a matter of time_.

* * *

They boarded the ship, and the aircraft took off, headed to Hanamura. Reaper never cared for Widowmaker as person, just as someone who would be a useful weapon. The last thing he needed however, was for her to regain enough of the old Amélie to betray them. If that happens, it will be very dangerous for someone with inside information to no longer have loyalties to them.

For now, he would focus on the task at hand. The artifact would be secured, and Talon could further their plans. Reaper had no intention of leaving empty handed, not this time.


	14. Chapter 14 - Poison

**Poison**

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

Genji Shimada meditated alongside his teacher Zenyatta out in the grass. It was quite different than the snowy mountains of Nepal. This tranquility helped ease his mind. Nothing going on, just him and his spirit. After an hour of this, it was time for Genji to attend other Overwatch matters.

He stood, then bowed to his teacher.

"I have matters to attend to."

"Go on, my student."

Genji dismissed himself. There was a meeting to be had in the conference room, one that involved the seven core members of Overwatch. The door slid open, allowing Genji inside. He crossed him arms, looking at the other members as they awaited what Winston had to say.

"I'm glad everyone is here." Winston said. "We need to discuss something. That being the future. Talon is the first obstacle in our path to becoming recognized as heroes once again, but they are far from the only one."

"The second Omnic Crisis…" Mercy said.

"There is much to be worried about." Genji said.

"Things have really gone downhill since the PETRAS Act." Tracer said.

"That's why the world needs us again," Winston said. "I don't care what the UN says, we'll act as long as we are able."

Before anyone could speak again, someone swung the door open. Emily. She looked distressed, like something very bad just happened.

"Everyone… you have to see this!" Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Emily, what is it?"

"I can't explain!"

Emily broke down and cried. Tracer ran up to hug her, holding her girlfriend tightly.

"Turn the TV on." Emily said. "It's on the news."

Tracer feared what she was about to see. Winston did as instruct, and switched to the news broadcast. Atlas News broadcasted on the spot an explosion that consumed King's Row. The destruction caused made Tracer's eyes widen. Her home, now destroyed. The smoke and debris led to numerous deaths. She couldn't say anything.

"We're reporting here from King's Row, which just an hour ago had been the target of a terrorist attack." Olympia Shaw said. "An explosion was detonated at the center of the district, leaving an untold number of citizens dead or gravely injured. The culprit isn't known, but the police of London will be looking further into the scene."

Tracer shut the TV off. That was all she could take. Along with Emily, she began to cry. They held each other, hoping that it would help them feel better, but it did little. The others looked at them, displeased that this happened. There was no doubt in their minds as to who was responsible for this.

Talon.

"Tracer," Winston said. "I'm sorry that this happened. I don't ever know what to say."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but—"

McCree put his hand on Winston's shoulder. That was the signal to stop speaking. Sometimes, words with good intentions can only make things worse. Tracer got up from where she stood, wiping the tears off her face. A few deep breaths, and she decided she was going to pull through this.

Of all her years in London, she had never seen a terrorist attack on her home at this level. To think about all the lives that were lost in the explosion, innocent lives… and it could've easily been her if she hadn't been to Gibraltar. she was going to make whoever did this pay. First, she lost Mondatta, and now this.

 _Why does this keep happening?_

* * *

The agents of Overwatch gathered together to assess the situation. Talon was believed to have been responsible for the crime. It fit with the general way they go about their tasks. Lúcio, however, had sneaking suspicions as to who was responsible for it.

"Guys, I have a feeling that whoever did this wasn't Talon. It was those Vishkar folks."

"What makes you think that?" Tracer asked.

"Because this is very similar to what they did back in Rio. To get us to accept their 'improvements', they destroyed a favela. I drove them off, and of course they're looking elsewhere."

"We don't know that they did this yet, though." Mercy said.

"Call it a gut feeling."

Regardless, they had to find out who did this so they could bring them to justice. Overwatch wasn't going to stand as acts of terrorism like this continue. For now, all they could do is wait until more details emerged.

* * *

London

Inigo Hawking was the mayor of London. After the tragic terrorist attack on King's Row, there was only one thing he could do. Hawking sat in his office, speaking to Advik Patel, a representative of the Vishkar Corporation. This was just what he wanted.

"I'm so glad we can negotiate this deal." Patel said. "What happened in King's Row was most unfortunate. First an assassination, and now this? It needs some real protection, the kind Vishkar can give."

"We've been in the works for a long time." Hawking said. "I'll sign the contract with you. As long you can provide us with improvements we need, you can do as you please."

They shook hands over the agreement. Patel smiled, everything had gone according to their plans. Soon, London will theirs to rule, and that will just be one more step. Next to Patel was negotiator Sanjay Korpal. He arranged the meeting between the two of them, and was happy with the progress that was being made.

"It's been in talks for a while." Korpal said. "This was the final straw."

"As long as you get me the results I need, I don't care what you do." Hawking said.

Hawking signed the contract to allow Vishkar to operate in London. Everything was put in place for them to run the city. After that ruffian Lúcio drove them out of Rio de Janeiro, they were looking for more potential business opportunities.

"If you'll excuse me." Hawking said. "I have an announcement to make."

"Of course, of course." Patel said.

Hawking dismissed himself, ready to announce their deal with Vishkar. After he left, Patel and Korpal both smiled.

"Just the way we wanted it." Patel said.

"But what of Overwatch?" Korpal said.

"Overwatch is nothing, just a shell of its former self. If anything, Talon will take care of them for us, but if we must fight them, the game will have already been decided."

"Yes. For now, we'll make London the Vishkar Headquarters of the West. We may have lost Rio, but we'll get it back. That, I am sure."


	15. Chapter 15 - Sword

**Sword**

Hanamura

Night fell on the peaceful Japanese village that is Hanamura. Though on the outside it appeared as a village of prosperity, the placed held a dark secret. For generations, Hanamura has been home to the once powerful Shimada clan. Originally a clan of ninjas, they grew to become yakuza overtime, and were the commanding force in Japan's criminal underworld.

That changed when Overwatch undertook operations to dismantle the clan, spearheaded by the thought-to-be-dead Genji Shimada. With the eldest heir Hanzo having left the clan, and Genji dismantling it, the empire is effectively no more. However, Talon is looking to change that. But first, they must secure an artifact.

The Kage. A blade that was passed down to the heirs of the Shimada clan for generations. The one who wields the blade commands the empire. Now, it lies in the Hanamura History Museum, displayed for all to see.

A Talon aircraft hovered in the skies. Reaper and Sombra were ready to undertake their mission. Slowly the ship descended onto the rooftop, using a cloaking mechanism to remain undetected. The two exited the aircraft and stood on the roof.

"Stick to the mission, Sombra. We need to get this done."

"Don't worry, I'm on it."

Sombra began hacking into the security systems. Within a moment, the task was done. She smiled.

"Heh, that was just too easy."

"So, we're ready to strike then? Let's make this a bloodbath."

Reaper blew away the glass on top of the ceiling, and then jumped down. In his wraith form, he moved through the hallways with ease.

"Stop right there, intruder!"

Several Omnic guards stepped forward with weapons at hand. Reaper laughed as he dispatched them with ease. One by one they fell to the blasts of his shotguns, there wasn't even a chance for them to open fire.

"Pfft… tin cans."

Reaper relished these moments, where he could go all out. More and more Omnics were destroyed while he laughed with a sinister tone. By the time he was done, they were all gone. _Pity, I was hoping for more_. Reaper moved through the museum in search of the Kage.

He went to the display case. It was gone, much to his surprise. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened. _Who took the weapon?!_

"Relax, Gabe. I got it right here." Sombra said.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever. In your little show you just did, I decided to actually do my job and get the sword. How's that?"

"Don't act like you're special just because you did what you were supposed to."

Sombra smirked. She examined the Kage. It truly was a beautiful blade. She could only wonder what Talon wanted to do with it. Both exfiltrated out of the museum, and took off to the skies. A job well done. Reaper laughed menacingly. It felt good to win at something.

The screen on their aircraft came on, displaying Talon's symbol in the center. Lord Talon wished to speak with them.

"Good, good. I'm glad you got the job done, for a change."

"There will be many more to come."

"With the Kage in our possession, the first step is already complete."

"Speaking of which, what are you planning to do with the sword anyways?" Sombra said.

"We are going to restore the Shimada Empire to its former greatness. The first step is offering the blade to its leader, and I know just who to contact."

Reaper crossed his arms. The idea to restore the criminal organization that Genji helped to break apart had been in the talks, but now it seems it's becoming reality. The ship flew into the skies, headed towards Talon's headquarters.

* * *

Talon Headquarters

Reaper and Sombra arrived at Talon's base. He was glad that the job was done. They rode on the back of a truck until they got to the main building. They went through until they reached the center. A TV went on, Lord Talon was on the other side.

"The blade is right here." Reaper said as he presented it.

"Excellent."

"Yes, now we can focus on turning the Shimada Empire into our loyal followers."

"Who will you send for this operation?"

"Widowmaker, she will make the deal for us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea to use her for your missions in her current state."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Nothing is wrong with her, you need to get that out of your head."

Reaper groaned. He hated when Lord Talon spoke down upon him like that. The plans were put in motion. Widowmaker arrived at Talon's headquarters, paying the other operatives no mind as she entered the base.

"What is it you summoned me for?" Widowmaker said.

"I need you to find Hanzo Shimada, and with this blade, you will offer him power, and whatever he desires. So long as he allies himself with Talon."

"Consider it done."

Widowmaker looked at Reaper. Though he couldn't express it through his static mask, he was glaring at her.

"Also, offer him this." Lord Talon said. "We can restore his brother back into his normal self."

"I will."

She nodded, and departed from the base. Soon enough she'll find Hanzo Shimada, and when she does, Talon will gain a useful new ally by their side.


	16. Cancellation

Cancellation

It is my sincerest apologies that I must announce the cancellation of Overwatch Rising. It's not that I don't like it, just the opposite, it was a blast. But the events of the lore have caught up to the story and outright contradicted what I have wrote, which makes continuing it feel weird. For that reason, I'm going to shelve this project, as with the promise of more lore coming at a faster rate, I feel like this would be odd to try to write this alongside the releases. Sorry it took so long to post this, I was very busy.

However, this isn't the end of me as a fanfiction writer. I have an upcoming fanfic coming soon actually. It's a story about Amélie Lacroix, aka Widowmaker's redemption and defection from Talon to Overwatch. I feel like it will happen in the future, but it's distant enough that I can safely write about it for now, and we'll see how it plays out. Stay tuned!


End file.
